Welcome Back
by emyK
Summary: After being sucked into the alternate dimension by the names of seasons 3 and 4, Jack, Gwen, and Rhys, are returned home by a delightful man in a blue box.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just the introduction, the rest will be longer *I do not own Torchwood***

Gwen stood in absolute terror, her heart sunk as she heard the awful statement, her father was category 1. No, no, this couldn't be happening. She was about to panic when, the scene changed. The camp turned into a blur of colors, voices yelled and screamed.

"They're coming, they're coming back!" Gwen was flustered as…as…she found herself…in Torchwood. A smiling man wearing a bowtie and a fez looked at her with pride and happiness, next to her Jack materialized, and so did Rhys, terrified and cradling the baby.

She could barely figure things out when she was wrapped in a hug. "I'm so glad you're back!" It was, it was, Tosh. OMG it was Tosh!

Ianto was hugging Jack, behind them, Owen was smiling and waiting his turn for a hug.

Gwen was choked with emotion, she took in the familiar sight, her friends, the lab, tears started to flood her eyes and she snuggled up to Tosh. She broke free and hugged each one of her old friends in turn, "You're alive you're alive! What happened? How did we…how did I…"

"You were sucked into the rift." The strange bowtie man grinned, "But me and my genius,"

Tosh playfully rolled her eyes.

"Brought you back." The man walked up to her, "Hello Gwen, I'm the Doctor, welcome back to this dimension."


	2. Chapter 1, sorting things out

**Disclaimer-*I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood and am not making a profit off the following story***

**Chapter 1, sorting things out**

Gwen looked at the Doctor with rage in her face, than promptly tried to punch his face in. Key word, 'tried' Owen had stopped her, grabbing her arm and holding her back.

"Gwen, no, he helped you! He got you here!" He half yelled.

"That man didn't help with anything!" Gwen yelled trying and failing to kick away from Owen, "Not when the four five six attacked, and not on Miracle day! Thousands of people died and he was nowhere to be seen!"

The Doctor gave a small frown, "On the contrary my dear lady," The Doctor said, "I negotiated with the four five six myself, kicked them out in less than a day, contacted their home planet police and got them busted for drug cartel. Even nabbed the kids that they already had and returned them to health and their own time." He grinned, "And as for miracle day, I figured that out quickly as well, wasn't even a challenge, and barely notable. Honestly it showed up as no more than a glitch day. Human race moved right on, I swear, you humans are fascinating how resilient and strong you are." He praised.

"What?!" Gwen demanded, "No you didn't!" Again she tried to kick away.

"Maybe not in the Rift Universe Gwen, but here everything's fine." Tosh said soothingly. She went on trying to talk Gwen down.

Well Tosh talked to Gwen, Ianto and Jack were snogging, and Rhys was attempting to calm the now crying baby. The Doctor turned to the baby.

"Oh hello little one. Awww, you want you're mommy? Right then, may I?" He addressed Rhys.

Rhys gave a scared look before handing over Anwen.

"Hi little one." The Doctor said, "What's your name?"

The baby stopped crying and grinned at the Doctor, pulling at his bow tie.

"Why hello Anwen." The Doctor greeted kissing the pink bundle on the head.

"Give her here!" Gwen demanded.

The Doctor looked at the baby, and as if responding to a joke said, "I know right?" He laughed before handing the girl over.

Owen let Gwen go and she cuddled the baby. "How do I know that THIS is the real universe?" She asked, more calm now with the baby in her arms, almost dangerously so.

"Wait, wait, Gwen! You had a baby!" Tosh exclaimed. "Oh, did you have a baby shower? How old is she? We should have a big late birthday party for her and-"

"Answer me," Gwen said irritated, "how do I know that this is the real universe?

"Well, I'm alive in this one, it seems real to me." Owen put in. "Now, congratulations you two you had a baby!" He hugged Gwen than gave Rhys a handshake.

Tosh shifted at Owens statement, "Hey Gwen, what you said before, you said 'we're alive', were we not alive in the other universe?" Tosh asked.

Gwen felt a lump of sadness in her throat, the happy tears still on her face were washed away with sour ones. She held her baby closer and nodded at Tosh's question.

"Love," the Doctor said gently, "Anwen doesn't want you to cry."

Rhys raised his brow at this.

"Oh, right, I speak baby." The doctor confirmed.

Gwen pulled the baby closer, "No, it was just me, Jack, Rhys, and Anwen. You guys…you guys all died. I'm sorry."

Away from the group, Ianto pulled away from jack, holding Jack in his arms, "You were alone?" He asked, broken heartedly.

Jack just pulled him back and started kissing him, sending the message of 'not anymore.'

Owen put his hands on Gwen's shoulders, "Well we're here now. Welcome back to Torchwood."

Gwen stepped away, "no, I don't want to be in Torchwood right now. I just want some peace."

Jack walked over to the group, arm around Ianto. Then he hugged the Doctor. "Thank you." He said, giving him a kiss on the forehead, "Thank you for bringing me home." Then he turned to Gwen, "Gwen, I'm giving you time off, think of it like delayed maternity leave. You can return whenever you want, OK?"

Gwen nodded and hugged Jack, "K, I can accept that." Then she remembered something, "Wait jack, your arm! Is it healed? Are you still…"

Jack pushed back his coat sleeve and stared, the huge wound on his arm was quickly receding and turning to a long thin scar that disappeared before his very eyes. He grinned, "I'm back!" He victoriously exclaimed.

"That must mean that I'm mortal again, we all are." Gwen said with a touch of relief and a touch of fear. She sat in a chair and kissed her child on the head. "I guess that's good."

Tosh gave a smile, "you guys can fill us in later, but right now do you all want to go out for lunch? It's a beautiful day out. I'm buying."

Gwen observed her outfit, scrubs which smelt of cinder and sick. "Right, that sounds nice, but can I change first?"

"Sure thing." Owen put in, "we haven't moved anything of yours, so you still have an outfit or two lying about."

Gwen gave a tired nod, "sounds good."

She handed the baby to Rhys and in a matter of seconds she was wearing an old pair of jeans and a T-shirt with a pistol strapped to her side, she smiled at the familiarity of the old clothes, she hadn't seen them since the explosion. She decided to stop off at the bathroom and use an actual clean toilet that she had been denied for a while now, and was shocked to find two young adults kissing in the ladies room.

"Who the hell are you?" She demanded pointing her gun at the pair.

The girl, a fiery redhead, looked up from the boy and stared, she backed away slowly, hands up to show no harm. "Hi," she babbled in a Scottish accent, "you must be Gwen, I've seen pictures of you. Welcome back I'm Amy."

The boy followed Amy's lead. "I'm Rory," He yelped, "we're with the Doctor. Uh, we're just gonna go."

The two walked out the door as Gwen kept her gun trained on them. "Bloody Doctor." She said underneath her breath. She used the bathroom and washed her hands, thrilled with the familiar scent of the soap. Even that she had missed.

When she emerged into the lab she was greeted by the resident pterodactyl who flew about causing Jack to grin at his old friend.

"You ready to go Gwen?" Jack asked.

Soon, Gwen, Jack, Ianto, Tosh, Owen, The Doctor, Amy, and Rory all sat around two pushed together café tables outside a sandwich shop. They ate sub sandwiches, sipped on coffees and teas, and swapped stories about Weevil attacks and Anwen's first birthday. The group passed the baby around and took turns cuddling her. A bright sun and a clear blue sky shown above them, and for the time being, everything was perfect.

If only they knew what the future held.


	3. Chapter 2, Late Night Calls

**Disclaimer-*I do not own Torchwood or Doctor Who …but I wish I did.***

**Wow! 300 views and 7 reviews, you guys are fantastic! Thank you sooo much! XD**

Chapter 2, Late Night Calls

Gwen lied on her back and stared at the celling of her old apartment. Here she was, her old bed sheets, her old room, and her old husband. Like nothing had changed. Like she hadn't witnessed her friends die, like she hadn't seen destroyed bodies breathing and staring her in the face from beyond the grave. Like she hadn't spent so long in hiding, living every day in heightened fear of a knock on the door. Like her dad…HER DAD! How could she forget?!

In the dead of night she sprung from her bed and attacked the phone, waking the sleeping child in the newly bought cradle. Over crying, she dialed the number that she knew by heart. The phone rang, and rang, and rang. Voicemail.

Panic rose in her gut and she tried again. The phone rang, and on the third ring it picked up.

"Hello?" The sleepy voice of Gwen's mother asked "who's this?"

"Mom! Mom! Are you there? Where's dad?"

"Gwen I haven't heard from you since the wedding! Your little home services career told me you were on a mission in Africa. So tell me? How was your trip? Did you build a school, or hospital? I got mixed results when I asked."

"Umm, both." Gwen stuttered, "Is dad OK?"

"He's fine, he's fine, but he's asleep, you should call back in the morning if you want to talk to him. Now come on, give me the details, what was my little helper doing all this time? And is that crying in the background? Where are you?"

Gwen shifted, "Um, well uh, yes that is crying. You have a granddaughter now, just thought I'd mention."

Silence.

"Uh, mom, you there?"

"I'm coming over, now. Be there by the morning." Her mom said quickly, she heard her mom waking up her dad and Gwen smiled,

"Right then, can't wait to see you. Drive safe." Gwen laughed and hung the phone up before taking Anwen, and curling back up in bed.

But the morning sun brought more visitors than just her parents.

Because Gwen had only thought to buy a cradle, Anwen now sat on the living room couch drinking from her bottle with a paper towel bib. Gwen sat close by wiping the occasional drops of milk off the baby's face. Rhys sat at the kitchen table, eating toast and a bowl of cereal, with the newspaper open to the comics section.

There was a knock at the door. Instinctually, the couple reached for their weapons, but they relaxed when the voice of Gwen's mother yelled from the other side of door, or at least, Gwen did.

"Why is your mother here?" Rhys hissed.

"Forgot to tell you I invited them last night…well kinda invited them." She moved off the couch, holding the baby, and went to open the door. Her parents rushed in with arms open for hugs.

The next hour or so included baby cooing, toast eating, and parent scolding.

Gwen got a lot of, 'You should have told us sooner,' 'your house isn't baby-proofed enough,' 'why doesn't this child have more toys?' all that stuff. Gwen was glad to hear it. She loved being so suddenly normal now. It was a massive improvement over the past year or so.

By noon the family was piled in Gwen's mom's rented minivan, heading home from Babies R Us with a butt load of new clothes, toys, and just about everything you would need for a baby. But by the time they got home, three visitors were found waiting outside the apartment. The Doctor, Amy and Rory.

Gwen stared, "What are you three doing here?" she hissed, walking up to the trio.

"Well we came to see the happy couple!" The Doctor grinned, wrapping Rhys and Gwen in a hug and cooing down at the baby who was now snuggled in a luxury stroller and cuddling a cutesy teddy bear. The Doctor turned to Gwen's parents, "hello Mister and Mrs. Cooper, or at least, I'm guessing that's who you are based on how much Gwen has told me about you." He shook their hands, "May we come in? I work with Gwen, and I hope to offer my gifts to the happy couple."

Gwen's dad looked confused, "Well you would have to ask them." He pointed to the happy couple in question, neither of which looked all that happy.

The Doctor batted his eyelashes at the two, and both of them gave a tired smile, "Ya," Gwen said, "Come on in, but no talk of work, I'm on vacation."

"You have our word." The doctor said, "Come then Ponds, let's go." They all went into the apartment.

The Doctor wasn't more than two steps into the house when he grinned and said, "Wait, I left your gifts in my vehicle, be right back, don't get in any trouble Ponds." He sung running from the home. This left Amy and Rory rather ill at ease, but they took seats in the living room before being asked to help baby proof the house.

The entire crew was in the middle of placing child locks on the pantry doors when the Doctor came back. "Gifts everybody!" He announced.

They all gathered in the living room.

"For the little one," The Doctor started, pulling a box from a large bag he was carrying, "Just a little something I picked up well traveling in France."

Gwen opened the box and gasped, grinning at the Doctor, "Thank you!" She said, inside was an entire line of baby clothes, dresses, bonnets, bibs, footie PJs and onesies. A couple had Anwen's name sewn onto them, which should be impossible, she wanted to ask the Doctor how he got the clothes, but decided she would ask later if he stuck around, thinking it had something to do with the unknown. "These are awesome! We're put her in all of them and send you the pictures."

The Doctor grinned handed over a much smaller box, "and this," he said, "is for all of you." The box wasn't cardboard like the one before, it was small and wooden, carved and painted to look like a little blue police box.

"Oh, it's lovely, very good craftsmanship. Where did you get it?" Rhys asked.

The Doctor shrugged, "Oh a friend from the past made it for me, open it up!"

Gwen did so, lifting the lid, inside were three passes, she pulled them out and gawked, "I don't even…th-thank you." In her hand she held three year long passes to Disney Land, "it must have cost you a fortune."

"Actually, nothing at all really." The Doctor grinned, "I know some people pretty high up. All I had to do was ask, and I figured that a new family would need a vacation at some point. And I thought, why not Disneyland? Well, I'll leave you lovely people be for now, see ya round, come on Rory, Amy, we have work to do."

They all hugged goodbye and within ten minutes, the Doctor was gone. The rest of the day was mundane. The family set up the house to better suit the needs of Anwen, and Gwen's parents left around three to head over to their hotel. Dinner was normal, spaghetti courtesy of Rhys and fresh bought lemonade. Anwen had fallen asleep in her playpen around seven, and she slept soundly long into the night.

But at around 1 am, Gwen was up and about, sneaking a late night snack and a glass of water. She sat on her sofa, and somehow found herself looking at the strange blue carved box, she held it in her hands and admired the detail. But then she saw something, a line of text beneath the lid of the box, it read; '_if you ever want to see the universe, call me.'_ Below it was a number and a lone signature that said _'The Doctor. '_

Gwen stared at the message, and she found herself a minute later, listening to the rings of the phone.


End file.
